Lover's Kinks
by RisingQueen2
Summary: Moments with each canon couple and their kinks. Yaoi, hardcore, lots of kinks inside so be warned.


Moments with each canon couple and their kinks.

Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica or Sekaiichi Hatsuoki.

 **Egoist: Kamijou Hiroki/Kusama Nowaki (Marking)**

" _Ahhhhh_..." Hiroki's soft groan echoed around their apartment's living room.

Nowaki was sitting on the couch, legs spread out and hands holding on Hiroki's ass cheeks, pulling them apart. His brunet lover was straddling his lap; Nowaki's tie was being used to bind his wrists behind his back and his own tie wrapped around his eyes acting as a blindfold. His lips were parted as groans fell from them as Nowaki pushed his hips upwards, going deeper into the man on his lap.

"Nowaki _."_ Hiroki moaned his lover's name, head falling backwards his cheeks flushed as Nowaki gave a rough thrust upwards while he ducked his head down to tease Hiroki's nipples with his mouth.

"Hiro-San." Nowaki murmured against Hiroki's skin as he teased his lover's nipple with his teeth listening to the hitches of his brunet's breathing as he repeated the action on Hiroki's opposite nipple.

Nowaki reached between their bodies and started to move his hand in a slow, teasing way while he continued to thrust up into Hiroki at a quick pace.

"Ahh, I-I I'm going to…" Hiroki trailed off as his whole body shuddered as he fell over the edge under his lover's ministrations letting out his loudest moan yet as Nowaki tangled his free hand in Hiroki's chestnut hair.

Nowaki groaned as he felt Hiroki's walls squeezed him tightly as Hiroki's head fell forward onto his collarbone breathing heavily. Nowaki gripped his lover's hips tighter as his thrusts upwards became frantic before he came deep inside of Hiroki, rolling his hips as his lover's walls milked him of every drop of cum he had.

Nowaki gently lifted his exhausted lover up off his lap and gently laid him on his side on the couch. Nowaki reached into a small basket that was sitting under the side table and pulled out a black rubber plug. He smiled to himself as he knelt next to his lover and gripped Hiroki's thighs before he spread them apart earning a surprised gasp from Hiroki, the blindfold still snugly around his eyes. Nowaki settled Hiroki's legs on his hips and lubed up the plug the best he could before he dragged the tip of it across his lover's sensitive hole watching as Hiroki's body arched and shudder at the cool sensation.

Nowaki used the tip of the plug to collect some of his cum that had trickled out of his lover and slowly pushed the plug into Hiroki's stretched hole, he watched pleased as the plug disappeared into his lover's body keeping him not only stretched open, but full of his cum marking him Nowaki's and only Nowaki's. Nowaki closed his eyes briefly once the plug was seated inside his lover and listened to the muffled groans coming from Hiroki who had buried his face in the couch cushions in embarrassment.

"You're too cute Hiro-San." Nowaki sighed happily as he leaned down and peppered kisses along Hiroki's neck before he gently turned the brunet's chin towards him and pressed a kiss against his lover's swelling lips.

"And all mine." Nowaki added as he pulled away from a dazed looking Hiroki as he pulled the ties off of Hiroki before gathering him up into his arms. Hiroki was too exhausted to complain and it was all he could do to muffle his groans when the plug inside of him moved with him.

"Kinky bastard." Hiroki muttered as he let his eyes fluttered closed enjoying the warmth and the feeling of love and safety coming from his long time lover.

 **Mistake: Isaka Ryuuichirou/ Asahina Kaoru (Control)**

Isaka was on a desk chair in his home study, completely naked and legs dropped over the arms of the chair. His eyes were hazy and body covered in a slight sheen of sweat. Asahina was kneeling in front of the chair, hands resting on Isaka's thighs as he dragged his tongue down the brunet's chest.

"Kaoru." Isaka whimpered before he gasped when Asahina hooked his index finger in the collar that sat snuggly around his neck and pulled him into a fierce kiss leaving Isaka breathless and dazed.

"I thought we agreed, you wouldn't talk?" Asahina murmured right hand slipping downwards and Isaka gasped body arching as Kaoru slid a finger into him. Isaka nodded, head falling backwards eyes fluttering shut.

"Good, please leave everything to me." Kaoru purred as he pushed a second finger inside his boss pleased at the way Isaka's fingers tightened around the base of the chair's arms when he scissored them apart to prepare the brunet. Isaka closed his eyes to focus on his breathing to ignore the pain from being opened up after such a long time. He was so focused he didn't realize Kaoru had slipped a third finger next to the first two.

Asahina sucked on the skin of Isaka's collarbone, leaving red marks in his wake as he brushed over Isaka's sweet spot causing the brunet to let out a startled groan, body jerking and would have moved from his place if Asahina hadn't used his own body to keep him in position. Asahina nipped at Isaka's ear as he retracted his fingers and used his free hand to pull himself out of his dress pants and position the head of his cock against his lover's entrance.

Asahina used his free hand to yank on the collar dragging Isaka into a harsh kiss as he pushed in, his lips drowning out any noises Isaka made and didn't pull away until he was fully inside of his lover.

Asahina pressed his palms against Isaka's thighs and held him in place as he set a fast pace, their hips meeting with every thrust. Kaoru hid a smile as he listened to Isaka fall apart with every thrust he gave and it didn't take long for either of them to climax as it had been so long.

Kaoru used the collar to his advantage once again to pull Isaka into a kiss, forcing him to arch his body in the process as he pounded into the willing body of his lover as they fell into oblivion together.

Asahina came back to his senses first and still inside of Isaka he used his upper arm muscles to lift Isaka up off the chair, wrapping the shaking thighs around his waist and arms around his neck. Asahina lowered them to their bed and slipped out gently as he could.

Isaka was still out of it and curled up as he let his lover clean them both up and used the last of his strength to pull Kaoru down onto the bed next to him and flopped onto Asahina's chest.

"Goodnight." Isaka muttered as his eyes fluttered close, smiling as he felt a kiss being pressed to his forehead.

"Goodnight, my young master." Kaoru whispered as he wrapped his arms tightly around his brunet.

 **Terrorist: Takatsuki Shinobu/ Miyagi You (Reminder)**

Shinobu let out a gasp, fingers clenching into a fist as he pressed his red face against the cool countertop of the island in the kitchen. His bare toes curled up as pleasure sparked over his body as Miyagi's index finger worked on slowly making his blond lover open.

"M-Miyagi, don't, not there, ahhh." Shinobu's back arching violently when Miyagi's finger hit that spot inside of him.

Miyagi stood up finger pulling out, pulling his young lover into his arms fingers pinching at his pink nipples with one hand while he mouthed at the blond's throat as his free hand traced the ring that was seated on the base of Shinobu's erection.

"You wore this all day didn't you?" Miyagi asked curiously and smiled when he felt Shinobu nod wordlessly.

"Tell me why." Miyagi pressed as he slid his hand off of the cock ring and around to push three fingers inside of the young blond's wet hole suddenly. Shinobu's hands flew to the arm that banded across his chest as he gasped at the intrusion.

"B-because I want to be reminded." Shinobu admitted, giving a whimper when Miyagi's fingers curled in just the right way that sent sparks over his body and have his cock throb against it's binding.

"Reminded of what?" Miyagi mouthed at the younger man's collarbone.

"Of you. That I belong to you." Shinobu gasped as the fingers prodded against his prostate and his body trembled in his lover's hold.

"Mm good." Miyagi bent Shinobu back over the counter and pressed against that spot harder this time as he unlatched the cock ring and watched as his little lover let out a yell of pleasure as he came just from being fingered. Miyagi pressed a kiss against the teen's neck as he gently pulled his fingers out and he quickly cleaned his blond up.

Shinobu was gently picked up in his lover's arm and carried to their bed for a well-deserved rest. Miyagi pulled him into his embrace as they curled under the sheets and Miyagi stroked the blond hair pleased his little lover was so determined to be reminded 24/7 who he belonged to. Miyagi heaved a sigh; this kid was going to be the death of him.

 **Romantica: Takahashi Misaki/ Usami Akihiko (Praise)**

"U-Usagi-San." Misaki gasped out the older man's fingers spread apart inside his young lover sending tremors of pleasure over his body. Misaki leaned his forehead against the wall of the shower, the water turning cold as it sprayed down on the two heated bodies.

"Don't worry Misaki, you'll get something better soon." Akihiko promised, nipping at Misaki's earlobe. Misaki arched his back, green eyes sliding shut half way and a blush covered his face as his wet hair hung around his face.

"B-Baka-Usgai! Don't just say things like that…" However Misaki's protests fell silent as Akihiko kept his promise as he slid into his lover's hole and Misaki spread his legs apart so he could still stand but let his lover go deeper into him.

"Good boy." Akihiko whispered softly.

Misaki shuddered at the praise and dropped his head back against Akihiko's chest, hands pressed harder against the wall in front of him and he shivered as he felt the wet clothes against his back and the biting marks that Akihiko's mouth was giving his neck.

"So good for me." Akihiko trailed his hands down Misaki's bare chest, twisting his lover's nipples gently as he bit harder down on the brunet's wet skin.

"Ngh." Misaki bit his lower lip to muffle the sounds coming from his mouth, but a finger slid between his lips forcing them open.

"I want to hear you Misaki." Akihiko's voice pierced Misaki all the way to his very core and his lips wrapped around the finger in his mouth as he pushed his hips backwards.

"Ahhh!" He gasped out around his lover's finger when Akihiko hit that spot inside of him that made him see white, timed with a strong hand gripping and twisting his erection, Misaki fell over the edge coming hard, just for his cum to be washed away in the water.

"Good Misaki, good." Akihiko praised, pushing Misaki's wet bangs out of his face.

Misaki felt Akihiko's arms wrap around his torso, holding him tightly against the larger body behind him, Usami still seated inside of him.

"Misaki… Don't let anyone ever see you like this." Akihiko whispered in Misaki's ear as the younger man's eyes slid closed, head lolling back against his shoulder.

"Mhmm..." Misaki agreed in a daze and body arched on reflex when he felt Akihiko come, filling him with warmth. They slid to the ground of the shower still locked together. Akihiko placed his hand on Misaki's forehead and turned his head to the side to capture his mouth in a passion filled kiss. Misaki weakly clutched at Akihiko's wet dress shirt, as his lover devoured his mouth.

"Ahh." Misaki breathed out when they parted and let his head lean against Akihiko's chest.

"You did so well today Misaki, I love you so much." Akihiko whispered as he hugged Misaki closer to his chest.

 **The Case of Onodera Ritsu and Takano Masamune (Bound)**

"Takano-San, please." Ritsu strained against his own dress shirt that had been pulled down his arms to immobilize his arms and his cheeks were bright red.

"Please what Ritsu." Takano murmured, trailing his fingertips down the brunet's bare chest and over the length of his half hard cock.

"Let me go." Ritsu gasped when Takano's long fingers wrapped around his cock, stroking him to complete hardness.

"You would just run away again and I… I can't let that happen again." Takano swallowed as he gazed at the love of his life.

"What?" Ritsu looked at him confused, but his words were muffled when Takano pressed their lips together. Ritsu breathed heavily when they parted and Takano trailed kisses down Ritsu's neck, leaving bites along his collarbone so they could be hidden for work.

"I like you like this." Takano murmured against Ritsu's skin, licking a strip of skin on Ritsu's inner thigh a hairs breath away from Ritsu's cock.

"Like you here with me." Takano whispered as he moved his mouth to the side and engulfed Ritsu's cock with a smooth movement. Ritsu slammed his head back against the pillow on the bed, pupils blown wide and his hips bucked up on their own.

Takano dug his fingers into Ritsu's spread thighs keeping them in place as he heavily sucked at the hard flesh, drinking in the gasps and strangled moans coming from above his head. Takano let Ritsu slide out of his mouth and gently bit down on Ritsu's right thigh hearing a gasp at the sudden pressure and he soothed the bite mark with his tongue before he easily lifted Ritsu's legs up over his shoulders chuckling at the adorable squeak Ritsu gave at the sudden movement that suddenly turned into a low groan when Takano ducked his head down and swiped his tongue against his lover's puckered hole. Using the tip of his tongue he teased the rim before thrusting it inside the tight ring of muscles, holding Ritsu's hips tightly as the smaller man thrashed a bit at the feeling of being tongued.

Takano worked until Ritsu was nice and wet, his rim sensitive to the touch. Takano freed a hand from Ritsu's hip, now that the smaller man was lost in a haze and he pulled his hard cock out of his jeans, he lubed himself up the best he could. Takano retracted his tongue from Ritsu and gently placed his lover's legs around his waist.

Takano lined himself up and pushed in as he covered Ritsu's mouth with his own devouring him as he entered Ritsu completely. Ritsu's hole twitched around the harden flesh as it expanded to fit and Ritsu's legs tightened around Takano forcing him closer to him.

Takano pulled back from the kiss, dropping his head to kiss at Ritsu's pale chest as he waited for Ritsu to get used to his size, no matter how many times they did this Ritsu as still tight like it was the first time.

Ritsu gasped soundlessly as he felt his senses be overcome with Takano, he was being washed away again, it seemed no matter how much he fought it he would always give in to Takano. Ritsu arched his back when Takano started to move, thrust in and out of his body and he found himself groaning shamelessly eagerly wanting more of the older man.

"Ah... Ah… Ah…" Ritsu gasped out in a series of breathes as a heat coiled in his core and he knew he would be done in mere moments as Takano picked up his pace, hitting his prostate with every thrust and kissed against that sensitive spot on his neck.

 _"S-Senpai!"_ Ritsu came with a shout, white taking his vision from him as he came hard against their stomachs, untouched just from Takano's ministrations.

"Ritsu." Takano followed close behind, the tight heat of Ritsu's body and hearing his love calling him 'Senpai' while bound in his bed was all too much and he filled Ritsu with his cum, the brunet's walls clamping down on his cock.

Takano rolled them onto their sides, still inside of him and wrapped his arms around Ritsu, pressing soft kisses to his bare shoulder before he closed his eyes.

"T-Takano-San? Will you please let me go?" Ritsu asked in a soft voice. Takano hummed and released Ritsu's arms from the dress shirt knowing that if he slept like that his arms would be of no use the next day.

However Takano refused to move out of Ritsu and used the fact he was still inside of him to his advantage to keep Ritsu locked in his embrace, keeping him right where he should be.

 **The Case of Kisa Shouta and Yukina Kou (Ownership)**

Yukina bit his lower lip as he looked at the man between his spread legs. Kisa was kneeling on the ground by the edge of the bed, lips wrapped around Yukina's cock sucking at it happily.

Kisa's knees were spread out to the side and his hips were moving on their own thanks to the vibrator that was sitting inside him, his own cock sitting heavy against his thigh. The black collar sitting at the base of his neck contrasted against his skin nicely, a chain was running down from the back of the collar connecting the collar to the leather padded cuffs that were locked around Kisa's wrists keeping his arms behind his back.

Yukina was looking at the beautiful sight of his lover between his legs, watching how his hard cock moved pass Kisa's lips. It was more beautiful than he ever thought possible and it only proved to bring up the issue that was behind their play that night. Yukina reached down, gripping Kisa's black hair and pulled Kisa's face back and looked into his brown eyes.

"How many men have you dropped to your knees for?" Yukina asked in a deceivably soft voice, but his narrowed eyes showed how angry he was about what happened that night.

"…A lot." Kisa admitted, knowing it is better to tell the truth when Yukina got like this.

"That man tonight?" Yukina swallowed, he knew Kisa had been with men before him and he accepted it, just having it thrown in his face brought his possessive side out.

"No." Kisa said honestly after a minute of thought.

"Good." Yukina said shortly pushing two of his fingers into Kisa's mouth and his lover's tongue swirled around the digits. Yukina used his other hand to pick up a remote and he flicked a small dial on the remote and watched as Kisa let out a choking sound as his hips started to shake and his cock started to become more erect. Yukina pulled his damp fingers out of Kisa's mouth and gripped his chin, forcing his jaw down so he could slide his cock back into Kisa's wet carven.

Kisa moaned around Yukina and his hips jerked up as the vibrating inside of him increased suddenly and Yukina tugged on Kisa's hair holding him in place as he started to rock his hips, starting to face fuck his submissive lover. Kisa let his jaw stay slack as Yukina thrusted his cock in and out of his mouth. Suddenly Kisa felt his mouth suddenly go empty and he opened his eyes, not realizing that he closed them. He looked up at his lover to see his cock being jerked off and he gasped when Yukina's warm cum hit his face. He could only imagine what he looked like with Yukina's cum decorating his face.

"Turn around Kisa-San." Yukina ordered in a husky voice, Kisa licking his lips shuffled around. He spread his knees as he leaned forward exposing his hole, the base of the vibrator easily seen. He jerked his hips a bit when fingers gripped his cheeks and pulled them apart, thumbs hitting against the vibrator pushing it deeper. He groaned against the carpet of his apartment and gasped when it suddenly was pulled out completely. He ached for to be full; the ache didn't last long when Yukina slammed into him, his body arching violently, fingers sliding into his mouth.

Kisa licked at the fingers out of reflex as Yukina thrusted in and out of his prepared hole with purpose, ruthlessly hitting against his prostate.

Far too soon Kisa was shouting out around Yukina's fingers as he came hard against his chest, vision fading for a moment as he slumped down against the floor breathing heavily. Yukina gripped Kisa's thin hips, movements more erratic as Kisa's walls clenched down tightly on him forcing him over the edge as well. He braced himself over Kisa's smaller frame panting as he came down from his high, cum spilling into his lover's hole.

"I love you so much Kisa-San." Yukina murmured sweetly.

"I know, you were just jealous. You're lucky I liked this kind of play." Kisa breathed back fondly.

"I'm the luckiest guy in the world because I have you Kisa-San." Yukina said with love.

"Get this thing off of me then." Kisa grumbled, wiggling his fingers in the cuffs.

"I think I'll keep the collar, let others know you have a lover." Yukina mused, tracing the leather collar. Kisa just rolled his eyes, hiding his blushing face at the idea of it.

"Yukinaaa." Kisa whined embarrassed.

 **The Case of Yoshino Chiaki and Hatori Yoshiyuki (Reward)**

"Please Tori." Chiaki whined, eyes glazing over with want as he looked at his childhood friend turned lover.

"You did meet the deadline this time." Hatori mused as he reached down to the brunet who was kneeling in front of him and traced his jawline gently.

"I did." Chiaki agreed letting Hatori's thumb part his lips, tongue flicking out at the digit causing Hatori to rumble low in his chest at the sight. He spread his legs out to the side and slid his zipper down, pulling his half hard cock out of its confinements.

"You may have your reward Chiaki." Hatori caressed his brunet's face before he dropped his hand and leaned back against the couch.

Chiaki shuffled forward and took his lover's cock into his hands, fondling the shaft and balls gently. He ducked his head down and licked at the tip, smearing the man's pre-cum over the head of the hardening flesh. Chiaki gave little licks up and down his lover's shaft for a while before he took the head into his mouth, sucking hard at it. Hatori threaded his fingers through his lover's dark hair, pushing his head forward urging his lover to take more of his cock.

"You look so good like this Chiaki." Hatori's smile was full of lust when Chiaki looked up at him, lips stretched around his lover's cock. Chiaki then went back to his reward and started to swirl his tongue over every inch of Hatori that he could take in his mouth. Chiaki pulled back and nuzzled the underside of the organ, tracing a vein with his tongue before he licked at Hatori's balls before he went back to sucking at the head, tonguing the slit there.

"You and your oral fetish." Hatori swore as sparks of pleasure flew up from his groin under Chiaki's attention.

"It's your fault." Chiaki responded pulling off Hatori for a moment and slowly pumped the cock slicking it up more and seeing if he could get it to go harder.

"Really now?" Hatori raised an eyebrow as Chiaki licked a strip down the side of the heated flesh.

"Yeah, everything about you tastes good. Your food, your mouth, your cock." To illustrate his point Chiaki suddenly deep throated him, making good use of his lack of gag reflex.

Hatori sucked in a sharp breath as he doubled over, fingers gripping at Chiaki's hair as a response to the sudden pleasure that came from being deep throated so suddenly.

Chiaki hummed and Hatori felt it vibrate through his whole body and he groaned loudly unable to hold back like he normally does.

Chiaki pulled back, kissing the head of the cock gently giving it soft licks afterwards as Hatori leaned back against the couch, eyes dark as Chiaki gave him an innocent look. Hatori caressed Chiaki's hair before pushing his head forward, the smaller man instantly taking Hatori back into his mouth.

With Chiaki's talented tongue and hands fondling his balls it didn't take long for Hatori to feel his climax approaching, he bit his lower lip debating if he should pull out or not. The decision was made for him when Chiaki took him to the root sucking him hard and humming in his throat, his own hips jerking up into the air.

"Chiaki." Hatori groaned his lover's name as he bent over Chiaki's head fingers gripping his hair tightly as he came in the other man's mouth, Chiaki swallowing it all. When Hatori leaned back his orgasm knocking the wind out of him, he watched dazed as Chiaki let his now limp cock fall out from his lips, his sinful tongue licking the remains of Hatori's cum off his lips obscenely.

"Chiaki, do you need to…?" Hatori asked as his faculties came back to him.

"N-No, I uh…" Chiaki looked away, cheeks dusted pink and Hatori looked at Chiaki's lap and smiled softly at the dark spot now staining his jeans.

Hatori blinked as realized that Chiaki had come untouched, just from sucking his cock. Hatori slid off the couch; legs spread out on either side of Chiaki and pulled him into their first kiss of the night. Chiaki sighed happily into the kiss and ran his fingers through Hatori's hair.

"We should take a shower." Hatori breathed against Chiaki's red lips.

"Bath, a bath together." Chiaki suggested, dropping his head against Hatori's shoulder.

"Mmm a bath it is." Hatori nuzzled Chiaki's neck, pressing kisses on the skin.

 **~~/~~**

 **Egoist:** Nowaki wants to mark Hiroki in the most intimate ways possible.

 **Mistake:** Isaka needing to loose control to someone he trusts

 **Terrorist:** Shinobu wants a tangible piece of evidence on his body that reminds him that he is Miyagi's.

 **Romantica:** Misaki has low self-esteem and Akihiko praises him bringing Misaki apart at the seams.

 **Onodera/Takano:** Takano is scared that he if he lets Ritsu out of his arms he will disappear again.

 **Kisa/Yukina:** Kisa wants to show Yukina that he is his and he will never be with another man again.

 **Chiaki/Hatori:** Chiaki has a oral fetish and Hatori uses it to make him meet deadlines and when he gets lost in lust he swears more.


End file.
